Hilarious, Yet Eventful Christmas
by Azuky-Bunny
Summary: Written by myself, Azuky Is Who I Am, Ft. NyanRainbowPrincess: The Guardians gathered around for a Christmas, along with a few OCs. But wait-? What's this about who kissing who? Betrayal, jealously, an old friend arrives, cookies, Santa, smoke bombs, action figures, and best of all, a chainsaw! What a hilarious, yet eventful party it shall be! OCS too!


**ᕼᙓᒪᒪᗝ!**

**Nyan: Hey guys! Ready for something special?**

**Azuky: We're making a Christmas story! :D**

**Everyone: Yay!**

**Azuky: And since its Christmas...**

**Nyan: I'm asking Santa Claus to give us Shugo Chara! :D**

**"Dear Santa Claus,**  
**Please grant I and Azuky the wish of owning Shugo Chara.**  
**Love, NyanRainbowPrincess and Azuky."**

**"Dear NyanRainbowPrincess and Azuky,**  
**My legal rights won't let me give you Shugo Chara. But you can still write stories about it.**  
**Love, Santa Claus."**

**Nyan: (╥﹏╥) Santa just ripped us off...**

**Azuky: Uhhhh... Roll the chappy! ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀  
**

* * *

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Priscilla's P.O.V.**

Omg! I can't believe it's Christmas time! I love this time of year! Nothing could ever ruin this for me! I already have all of my presents too. I walked to the RoyalGarden where Yaya said we should all meet.

Kukai and I arrived at the same time.  
"Happy Merry Christmas Prisca-chan!" Kukai grinned.

"Merry Christmas Kukai!" I smiled. My charas all greeted Daichi with a wave and a hug. Melody had to be pried off of him though..."So, why don't we go inside?" I asked grinning from ear to ear.

"After you m'lady..." Kukai curtsied. He opened the door for me and we both walked in together.  
"Prisca-chi! Kukai! Yaya thinks you guys should look up!" Yaya smirked pointing to the ceiling. Kukai and I looked up at the same time. There was mistletoe. We burst into an explosion of blushes.

"I can't kiss him! I'm dating Akemi!"

"I can't kiss her! I'm dating Utau!"

We both said simultaneously.

"You know the rules..." Yaya said. Kukai and I inched our faces closer together and kissed. We broke apart blushing. Melody and Sparkle started giggling. I burst into flames."Akemi never hears a word about this, agreed?" I glared at all 5 of my charas.

They nodded. I put my presents down on a table nearby. I could see that Kairi was also here. Beauty instantly flew over to Musashi. I could sense a little something between them, but I don't know what.

Tadase and Amu walked in together too. Melody got me to chara-change and I went up to them with Yaya.  
"Hi guys! Look up!" I cheered. Tadase and Amu both looked up and blushed. Her charas started giggling.

"Prisca! Get a camera!" Yaya said taking out like 3 cameras.

"Already way ahead of you!" I said taking out 6 cameras. Amu and Tadase kissed on the lips, blushing! I almost died from how kawaii that was! Amu then proceeded to chase me and Yaya around to get our cameras. Too bad for her I already updated the pictures to Facebook...

* * *

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Akemi's POV**

"I wonder if Priscilla is in already." I wondered. Utau wondered too,"Me too, but with Kukai." I shrugged and opened the door, only to be greeted by Yaya pointing to the doorway.

"What. The. HECK." We both yelled at the same time. There was a mistletoe! I CAN'T! I'M WITH PRISCILLA! Utau looked like she was ready to murder Yaya.

"Come on..It's the rule!" Amu coed. I death glared at her, while Utau death glared at Yaya. Then Kyūpiddo popped next to the holly. "Just do it man! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" He shouted, then kicked my head lightly. I sighed. He was being very peppy about again, he was cupid...

..."Fine..." Utau and I mumbled since they wouldn't leave this alone. We both looked at each other, and leaned in for the kiss.

"Hey, me and Kukai are back-! WHAT THE HECK!" I heard a person's voice say, it sounded like Priscilla! I looked away and at her. The sound of shattered glass echoed around the room. "No, wait!-" I tried to explain, but she just fell down crying.

"HOW COULD YOU, AKEMI!" She screamed at me with tears falling down. "Please, Priscilla!" I pleaded her to listen. Seeing and hearing her cry breaks my heart!

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONG, AKEMI KAZAMA!" She shouted, including my surname! Oh no, she only says my surname when I did something realllllllyyy bad, or if I was in a major fight with her.

She stood up and ran upstairs with tears dripping down. All was silence...

"Akemi. Go." Kukai mumbled sternly to me. He looked grim, but none the less he understood I didn't kiss Utau on purpose. Utau pushed me to the stairs at Tadase whispered to me that she collapsed in the hallway. I nodded and walked upstairs to her.

**Rima's P.O.V.**

Ring! Ring! I checked my cell phone. I just got 3 text messages from Priscilla, Yaya, and Amu. They all said the same thing.  
"You have to make sure you find Nagihiko and walk in with him!" I shook my head while Kusukusu were so up to something.

"Hello Rima-chan." Nagihiko said coming up on my shoulder. I was slightly startled, but I paid him back by smacking him upside the head. "Oww..."  
"Serves you right," I smirked. Nagihiko and I both walked in only to see Amu, Yaya, and Priscilla pointing to the ceiling. We looked up and blushed.  
"You've got to be kidding me..." I murmured.

"I can't kiss Rima-chan... She wouldn't want to..." Nagihiko said quietly.  
"Well, if you were a little more impulsive she wouldn't have the chance to deny it," Priscilla smirked. A pair of headphones appeared around Nagihiko's neck as he kissed me with passion. I blushed. We broke apart and Nagihiko came out of his character change. I just walked away as I saw Utau and Akemi through the window.  
"I'll go get some ornament for the tree! C'mon Kukai!" Priscilla cheered dragging Kukai away with her. Oh no... Akemi and Utau... That won't be good...

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Priscilla's P.O.V.**

I collapsed in the hallway upstairs.

"Priscilla, you shouldn't be too mad at Akemi..." Melissa tried to say, but she was interrupted by Akemi walking upstairs."Priscilla, I'm sorry for kissing Utau... You know how Yaya is..." Akemi said putting his hand behind his head."Don't feel too bad Akemi! Priscilla kissed Kukai without much of a fight!" Sparkle yelled.

I glanced at her. Akemi instantly got infuriated with me.  
"So you were getting mad at me for kissing Utau, when you kissed Kukai!" Akemi blew up in my face. I was about to retort, but Beauty beat me to it.  
"She kind of wanted to seeing how she was blushing..." Beauty though out loud, probably not meaning to say that.

"Calm down. Priscilla's always been a romantic! A romantic moment like that can't be missed!" Melody yelled. "I can't believe you!" Akemi yelled at me. I could feel myself get angrier. "Well you didn't resist much either!" I screamed back.

"What? You don't trust me?!"

"You kissed Utau! Plus, you don't trust me much either! You know what? WE ARE SO OVER KAZAMA-SAN!" I yelled at him. He was dumbfounded as I walked back downstairs. "Thanks for the help Beauty..." I murmured.

"No problem Prisca-chan... But are you sure you wanted to do that... I know I'm the side of you that thinks boys are kind of stupid... But you and Akemi were actually a pretty good couple..." she replied. "It's okay... There are other fish in the sea..." I said as I walked back to the others nonchalantly.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**? POV**

Who in the name of my Asian-ness is yelling?! I rolled my eyes and then saw her...! She was walking downstairs, till I let out a scream.

"OHMYGOWSH! NYAN-CHAN!" I screamed out, and then hugged her. She had a look of confusion, but then hugged me back. "OHMYGOWSH! AZUKY-CHANNNN!" She squealed out as she tightened the hug.

I saw shiny purple colors..Along with green and black dots appearing.. "Let. Me. Go. I. See. Colors..." I said in drowsiness. "Oops...Hehe.." She mumbled and then let me out of her glomp.

What the-? I took a better look of her and I saw puffiness near her eyes. Her eyes were full of angry and sadness. "Who the heck did this to you?" I asked sternly. Ever since I we become friends, I have always been protective of her.

She gulped and whispered,"A-k..." She couldn't finish as she suddenly started to sob onto my shoulder. A-k?...AKEMI!

"Shhh..It's okay." I comforted her. She stopped brawling. "Better?" I asked her. She nodded. I stood up. "...Oh no..." I heard a voice whispered in fright.

Ooo, this voice sounded familiar. I turned around creepily. "Ohh, Akemi~!..." I sang. He ran straight downstairs. I snickered as his cowardliness.

"Priscilla, come on, let's go downstairs?" I stated, well more like asked her. She nodded, taking my hand to stand up. "Come on...I wanna have a 'talk' with Akemi..." I hissed out.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

As they walked downstairs, a hyper Yaya comes running to the mysterious girl next to Priscilla. "PRISCI-CHI! Who is she?!" She asked, pointing at her. "Come on, this place IS my house..." The girl mumbled. Soon everyone looked at the girl with Priscilla.

She pale skin that was slightly tanned. She had brown eyes with black hair. Oddly enough, she had a katana placed on her waist, with a black belt.

"Don't be rude, Azuky-chan! introduce yourself!" Priscilla scolded, yet excited for everyone to see who she is. The girl 'hmmp' but obeyed. "Okay! I'm Cloudy Kazumi. A childhood friend of Priscilla and Akemi." Cloudy introduced herself.

"If your name is Kazumi-chan, why did she call you 'Azuky-chan'?" Nagihiko said, as a matter-of-fact. "Too long of a story." Cloudy deadpanned. Priscilla looked her at and mumbled,"Not it's not.."

"Where did you get the katana?" Rima asked, gesturing to the black katana around Cloudy's waist. It was inside a black holder, with blue fabric draping around the handle. At the end of the handle, it had a black metal chain. (A/N: Azuky: Lol, I actually have this katana in my room. Nyan: FOR REAL?)

"Las Vegas." She answered, while grinning. Akemi sweatdropped at their 'little' adventure there with Priscilla, but that's another story. (A/N: Azuky: Might write about it...Lol)

"We really just had to go there for your weird katana?" Priscilla frowned. "What happened?" Utau said, engaging into the conversation. "Lets just say, me, Azuky-chan, and Akemi are banned from Las Vegas." She answered, while having depressing marks.

"Hey..Not my fault I threw a banana at the manager! Akemi also broke that glass pyramid!" Coudy protested. At the word of Akemi, Priscilla become depressed.

"...Dang it." Cloudy whispered as she hugged Priscilla from the side. "Did something happen with Akemi?..." Amu asked, being very confused.

"YAYA WANTS IT SOLVED, NOW!" Yaya whined as she suddenly had a giant plastic hammer for babies. "Yuiki-san..Please put that down." Tadase pleaded. Yaya pouted and it disappeared from the scene. "Where did that come from?..." Kukai wondered.

Akemi then took out a bow and arrow out of nowhere. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU KISS HER!" He growled as he placed his bow into a shooting position. Kyūpiddo suddenly appeared. "Dude, chillaxe." He tried to calm down the raging Akemi, but only resulted by Kukai taking out a baseball bat

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY UTAU!?" He shouted, as he took out the ball you use for baseball. Suddenly Cloudy karate kicked them into their chest, making them fall down. They moved on the floor like corpses.

"Whyyyy?! What I do?!" Akemi whined like a 5 year old. "Whyyyyyyyyyy!" Kukai whined as his soul went into the air. Cloudy rolled her eyes and then said, "Did I hear you whine?" She then threatened them by gesturing to her katana."N-no!" They both said. "Good." She mumbled.

"Anyways, AKEMI!" She shouted as she took out her katana from its glut. She pointed to Akemi's chin, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Akemi gulped and suttered,"P-please p-puttt dd-own i-tt..." Cloudy said a 'tch' and then placed it back.

"Now, explain before I sent I slice you." She said. "..Priscilla kissed Kukai!" Akemi said with fury in his eyes, looking he was ready to beat the living chiz outta Kukai.

Kukai protested and said,"THERE WAS A MISTLETOE, BRO!" Soon Priscilla defended herself,"YOU KISSED UTAU!" Kukai looked at Utau, and gave a look of 'Explain, before it's too late.' Utau then stepped into the arguing.

"There was a mistletoe! It wasn't our fault!" Utau pleaded. "Really?" Kukai asked, almost believing her. Utau nodded with all her heart. "I can never be mad at you!" Kukai said, and then hugged Utau. Utau returned the hug.

"Okay so Kuktau is fine. Now what about Prisckemi?" Rima remarked. They looked over to Priscilla and Akemi shouting at each other. "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL OUTTA THIS!" Akemi yelled. Priscilla growled,"WHAT ABOUT YOU, HUH?!" She poked Akemi's chest, making him lean back.

"YOU'RE OVER REACTING!" Akemi pushed back. "WELL YOU WON'T JUST ADMIT YOU'RE WRONG AND APOLOGIZE!" Priscilla yelled right back.  
"Please stop fighting... Just forgive and forget like Kukai and Utau..." Melissa gestured over Kukai and Utau fighting. Priscilla and Akemi's continued yelling caused her to sweat-drop.

"CLOUDY! COME TELL AKEMI THAT HE'S WRONG!"

"OH! SO YOU WANT TO PLAY IT THAT WAY!"

Priscilla then got really frustrated and character changed with both Miracle and Beauty. "From a love-struck girl to an indifferent fighter!"  
"From a girl who is weak to a girl who is strong!"

"Love! Design! Miracle!" The angel heart that appeared on Priscilla's head had a blue music note on it. She pulled out a sword. Everyone just stared at it. Then, Akemi pulled out his bow and arrow again. Cloudy, before anything worse could happen, used that one trick that made people fall asleep. It knocked Akemi right out.

"Sorry Prisca-chan..." And then Cloudy sent Priscilla to sleep too. "How are we going to solve this?" Yaya whined. "This is not the way Christmas should be going... But then again, Nagihiko kissed me so I'm sure that threw the Earth out of balance..." Rima said while Nagihiko blushed bashfully.

"YAYA NO WANT ANYMORE FIGHTING!" Yaya yelled. "Y-Yaya-senpai?" Kairi asked coming out of his little corner concerned. "YAYA SAID DON'T ADD SENPAI! YAYA IS MUCH CUTER WITHOUT THAT!" Yaya yelled straight into Kairi's ear's causing him to lose his hearing for a few minutes.

"Well since I've known them the longest, I guess I should be able to find a way to get them to make up..." Cloudy muttered. "YAY!" Yaya cheered pouncing onto Cloudy.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Cloudy POV**

"GET OFF ME!" I cried out, since she kept glomping me. "FINEEE!" She pouted, and then went into her little corner with that green haired guy.

"What are we gonna do?" Luna and Siria asked me at the same time. They looked at each other and puffed their cheeks, "STOP COPYING ME!" I looked at them annoyed. They immediately stopped arguing.

"Who are they?" Rima asked as she gestured to Luna and Siria. Everyone nodded along with her, expect for Akemi and Nyan-chan. Since I knocked them out cold. "Well, I guess I'll explain who Luna and Siria are since you're probably confused." I announced.

"This is Luna. Her name means Moon." I introduced Luna. Her hair was white, with a gleam of silver sparkles in it. Her hair was in a right side parting, with a side bang. It was styled in a right-side pony-tail. In her hair was a clip that had a silver crescent moon. The clothes she was wearing was a white slim dress. Ruffles covered the end of her dress, that went to her mid-legs. Her shoes were like flat shoes, but white. Her skin was pale, fitting her whole moon image.

Next, I introduced Siria. "Siria is her name. Name means Sun." Siria looks exactly like Luna, but her hair had a left parting, and the bangs went to the left too. Also her side ponytail went to the left. Her hair clip was the sun. The dress was the same, but it was colored yellow; her shoes were the color too.

"Are they twins?" Nagihiko asked. I nodded. "Soo...Where are their 'katanas'?" Kukai asked. "Oh, their katanas just disappears and comes back when they want it." I answered.

"What about them?" Amu said, pointing to the knocked out ex-couple, Nyan-chan and Akemi. "I got this.." I said, very evilly. Luna handed me a duck tape roll, while Siria gestured to two chairs. "Duck tape?!" Utau exclaimed, as I placed Nyan-chn and Akemi onto the chairs.

"Yep. So they won't kill each other." I replied. I then started duck taping Akemi and Nyan-chan to the chairs. "WHAT THE POCKY?!" Akemi exclaimed as I finished up taping them and Nyan-chan, or Priscilla.

Priscilla then woke up by Akemi's yelling and death glared him. "YOU MOTHER POCKY EATER!" She insulted Akemi. Akemi looked offended, as was about to insult her back. But I duck taped their mouths shut.

Their eyes said 'When-we-get-outta-this-we-gonna-keeellll-you'. I rolled my eyes."Now, shuddap and listen to me," I commanded. They would have nodded, but then again...I taped them realllyyyy good.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Priscilla's P.O.V.**

I struggled against the duck tape on my body. This is a great way to meet up with an old friend... I glared at Akemi. I can't believe him! I should be free right now! Eating Christmas cookies! The thought made me struggle even more until I fell onto my back, gaining sweatdrops from everyone in the room.

"Nyan-chan! You have to sit up!" Cloudy said picking me up from my back. I glared at her. My only worries right now were the cookies. I know that if I don't get out soon, Yaya will eat all of them and I'll be left with fruitcake. Who even decided to bring that?! I saw Kairi back up slowly. Cloudy removed the duck tape from me and Akemi's mouths.

"I have a proposition for you-"

"Let me go! I can't let Yaya have all of the candy!" Akemi yelled out my thoughts. Cloudy smacked him upside the head. "As I was saying... If you guys make up, I'll give you some candy..." Cloudy smirked knowing I would never resist.

"Please give me some candy!" I yelled out. Akemi just shook his head at me... or he would've if he could've. "I'm sorry Akemi... I was just overreacting..." I muttered. Akemi was too tensed up to notice.

"Ugghhhh! Why didn't you just trust me in the first place!? If it weren't for you, I could actually be eating and not duck taped to a chair!" Akemi yelled at me. I could feel tears threatening to pour out from my eyes. Cloudy used her katana to get the duck tape off of me without harm.

"At least Prisca attempted to apologize..." Cloudy said. I was so confused right now... How was I supposed to react to Akemi being such a jerk?

"You should laugh it off!"

"You should go fall in love again!"

"You should move on and realize you don't need a guy to make you happy!"

"You should try to understand his point of view!"

"You should believe everything will be alright!" All of my charas yelled out at the same time. They all glared at each other before doing something I've never experienced before.

"ULTIMATE CHARA CHANGE!"  
"Sparkle! Design! Splitz! Lead! Miracle!" A heart appeared on my head and it was changing colors. "Awww... Akemi please forgive me! I didn't mean to get mad at you!" My heart turned gray.

"Give me one good reason why I should!" he yelled back at me. The heart on my head turned red."Why do I even try!? You're not even going to listen to one little bit of reasoning... Are you!?" I yelled at him with fury. He flinched. I could feel myself calming down. My heart turned Yellow.

"Oh no! What am I supposed to do?! I should be mad at you but a part of me wants you to forgive me!" I then rolled up into a ball position, kind of like Rima's. Cloudy just simply patted me on the back as I broke out of my chara change which left me exhausted.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Cloudy's POV**

I saw Priscilla rolled up into her little 'emo' ball, sucking her thumb like a baby. I glared at Akemi, and then lifted the chair containing him. "WHOAA! CHILL DOWN, WOMEN!"

I death glared at him and then dropped the chair on the floor, making the wood shatter. Also, the guy looked like he was gonna die from a giant pocky stick.

"NOW, YOU SIR! I'MA UNCUT YOU AND THEN HAVE A LITTLE TALK WITH YOU, GOT IT?!" I commanded him. I'm sick and tried of him and Nyan-chan fighting! "Fine..." He grumbled as I cut off the duck tape with my katana. "Heyyy, watch the flesh!" He mumbled, but I just ignored him.

After I was done, I grabbed him the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a nearby closet..."I'm gonna put some sense into you, Akemi..." I said creepily at him. He gulped as I took something out...

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Priscilla's POV**

I just saw Cloudy pull Akemi into a closet. "NOOO! HELP MEE~!" A voice muffled out, but then I heard a loud "SHUDDAP!" I shivered at what was happening in there.. "Holy pocky. He must be dying in there!" Kukai remarked. Utau nodded her head in agreement.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A voice shouted in horror. I flinched at the sound of a large thud afterwards... "What is she doing to him?.." Rima commented, while all of us sweatdropped.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!" Again another bang was heard. "NOO! NOT THE SKIN!" "MWAHAHAHHA!" Then cutting noises was heard. All was silent...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TILL A CHAINSAW WAS HEARD! "SAY HELLO TO MR. CHAINSAW!" A voice crazily screamed, which sounded a lot like Cloudy.

"NOT THERE! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"TOO LATEEE! HAHAHHA!"

'Mr. Chainsaw' suddenly stopped making noise...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT'S WITH THE BOMB?!"

"SILENCE, I KEEELLLS U!"

A sound an explosion was heard. Somehow it didn't damage the house. "...Is she murdering him?!" Amu exclaimed as we once again sweatdropped.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Cloudy. But she quickly closed the door, not allowing us to see Akemi. And then she took Yaya. She whispered something in Yaya's ear, and Yaya's face lit up. "YAY!" Yaya squealed as she ran into the closet with Cloudy. Cloudy had a murderous glint in her eyes...

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Akemi's POV**

"NOOOO! GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I squeaked as I tried to pry off an evil looking Yaya off me! "NUUU! SHE PROMISED ME A GIANT CANDY CANE!"

"MWAHAHHA!" Cloudy laughed like a mad scientist! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed like a girl as Yaya took out 'Mr. Chainsaw'.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A shrilly girl scream was heard.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Priscilla's POV**

"...Lets pray for Akemi?" Nagihiko suggested. I nodded a no. "He'll be fine..." I mumbled as I looked at the door. I'm still mad at him! ...I tried to apologized to him..And he just shouted at me...

The door opened, revealing...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Cloudy's POV**

I dragged Akemi into the closet. "NOOOO! HELP ME~!" "SHUDDAP!" I yelled at him. "You know what? I think I'll just destroy all of your action figures!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I simply picked up a convenient 20 pound weight and destroyed Akemi's Spiderman action figure. It made a loud noise. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!" I said picking up a hammer and then smashing his Captain America doll. This time it banged louder. Then I picked up his personal action figure, Orange Man, whom Akemi had made himself.

I picked up a knife and held it close to the orange's head. "NOOOO! NOT THE SKIN!" Akemi yelled. "MWAHAHAHA!" I laughed evilly slicing orange man in half. Then, in silence I went and grabbed Akemi's most prized possession, a photo-shopped pillow of Priscilla kissing a guy with Akemi over the guy.

"You are such a sad guy... Too bad this was a great picture for Priscilla! I'll just give her that half of the pillow later..." I smirked picking up a chainsaw. "SAY HELLO TO MR. CHAINSAW!" I screamed crazily revving up the engine. I held the chainsaw right above where Akemi's face was.

"NOT THERE! PLEEESE!" I rolled my eyes at how he spelled the words coming out of his mouth wrong. **(Nyan: Oh snap! She just broke the 4th wall! XD Azuky: Hush!)** I 'accidentally' sliced Akemi's face in half.  
"TOO LATE! HAHAHAHA!" I laughed getting a kick out of torturing Akemi. The fluff from the pillow caused my chainsaw to stop working.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
I pulled a bomb out of my pocket that seemed like it would blow up the whole house, but it was actually a smoke bomb to sting Akemi's eyes. I had a gas mask ready.  
"WHAT'S WITH THE BOMB?!"

"SILENCE! I KEEELS YOU!"

I threw down the bomb and it made a huge explosion. While Akemi was knocked out, I went outside and shut the door quickly. I grabbed Yaya and whispered in her ear.

"I'll give you a candy cane if you help me trick Akemi that Priscilla and Kukai are dating..." I smirked. "Yay!" Yaya squealed as she ran inside the door with me and attacked Akemi.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Priscilla's POV (Cloudy: Hey! I was still talking! Priscilla: My turn! :p)**

The door opened revealing Akemi dressed up like a cute little bunny. He looked super scared too. Melody instantly chara-changed with me and I was snuggling with Akemi.

"Awww! You're so furry and ADORABLE!" I squealed squeezing the stuffing out of Akemi who was now turning purple.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

T**hird Person POV**

Priscilla kept on hugging Akemi till he turned purple, soon enough Priscilla was preyed off by Nagihiko and Cloudy. "She really loves bunnies, don't she?" Rima said, sweatdropping at Akemi's skin color.

"Is he gonna be fine?" Tadase asked as he looked at Akemi. "He'll be fine. I made him turned blue once, it's not so bad." Cloudy replied as she was given a mortified look by Akemi, who was remembering the day she glomped him...

**FLASH BACK~!**

_"AKEMI~!" Cloudy sang out as she jumped in front of Akemi. "What? I gotta go to soccer club." Akemi said hastily. "WELL-!" Cloudy was cut off by Akemi. "YEAH TELL ME LATER! I GOTTA GO!" He ran off._

_Soon he was gone to the soccer club..._

**_MEANWHILE..._**

_"AKEMI KAZAMA!" Cloudy roared as lighting struck at a nearby tree, lighting it on fire. Oddly, it was pretty sunny and had no clouds. Wonder what how she did it..._

_"YOU SON OF A POCKY!" Cloudy roared out once again as she suddenly caught up with Akemi. "CLOUDY!? GET OFF ME, WOMAN!" Akemi demanded as she tried to prey Cloudy off him. "PRISCILLA!" Akemi called out._

_"Yeah?" Priscilla answered as she appeared right next to Akemi and Cloudy's wrestling match. "Help?!" Akemi asked in a meek voice. "Nah, continue." Priscilla said as she started to video tape the whole thing with her phone._

_"MWAHAH! SECRET GLOMP ATTACK: DEATH GLOMP!" Cloudy screamed like a crazy lady. "NOOO!" Akemi cried out as he was hugged tightly till he turned blue by Cloudy. "NEVERR! HAHAHHA!" Cloudy unmercifully shouted to the skies._

_"Win." Priscilla said as she watched Cloudy death glomp Akemi._

**FLASH BACK ENDS~!**

"...Whoa dude. You sure had a hard life with her around." Kukai commented as he looked at Akemi, who's skin was turning back to normal.  
"Yeah.." Akemi replied as he was tackled by a crying Priscilla.

"I'M SO SORRY!" She sobbed as she cried onto Akemi. Meanwhile, Cloudy was looking at Akemi with an evil face saying,'forgive her and say sorry before i melt your limited edition Priscilla figure.'

Akemi gulped and opened his mouth. "I'm sorry too Priscilla... I never meant to hurt you..." Akemi whispered gently into Priscilla's ear, keeping a close watch on Cloudy so that he wouldn't get attacked again.

"I'm so glad we made up!" Priscilla cheered accidentally knocking over Akemi while she jumped into a toe-touch. "Whoops..." she shrugged causing everyone in the room to sweat-drop.

"Now that that's settled, let's get this party started!" Cloudy cheered starting to play Christmas Carols as Priscilla, Yaya, and Akemi all raced towards the cookies."No one... touches... the cookies... for Santa!" Rima yelled bursting into flames causing Akemi, Priscilla, and Yaya to trip and fall over each other.

Everybody just laughed.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Nagihiko's POV**

After Yaya had her sugar crash on the couch, everybody calmed down a little more. Then, it started to snow outside. "OH MY GOSH! SNOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Priscilla yelled excitedly causing Yaya to wake up and run outside.

Everyone went out in awe to see the white blanket that waited for us outside. Yaya and Priscilla instantly started making a snowman. I looked over to see Rima staring at the snow in awe. She looked so cute. I smirked as I rolled up a ball of snow, and I was about to throw it when...

"YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH RIMA-CHAN! SHE IS MY TARGET! MWHAHAHAHA!" Cloudy yelled throwing a ton of snow on top of me. Then, she proceeded to chase Rima until Rima chara-changed. Soon it was basically an all-out snowball-fight with the snow flowing down to us.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

As everyone sat inside near the warm fireplace with Christmas carols playing on the radio, Yaya was sneaking up on Akemi and Priscilla.  
"Hey, you two wanna look up?" Amu smirked.

Priscilla and Akemi looked to see the mistletoe Yaya was holding above their heads and blushed at each other."C'mon! You guys finally made up! Just kiss already!" Cloudy cheered. "OOOOOHHH! LET ME GET THIS ON VIDEO!" Yaya yelled as Cloudy socked her in the head.

Then, Akemi and Priscilla kissed officially making this the best Christmas ever!

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  


* * *

**Azuky: Just a lovely story! :D (Too bad I couldn't make better insults..Keeping it K+... *Winks*)**

**Nyan: Yepy, yep! (I'm watching youuuu...-.-)  
**

**Azuky: (‿ )...Hehe...Um...READ AND RATE FOR THIS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!  
**

**Nyan & Azuky:**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE, MINNA! :D  
**

**Azuky: But before-  
**

**Nyan: We go...  
**

**Azuky & Nyan: An announcement is what we shall have! (✿◠‿◠)  
**

**We have decided we may make a story on how Cloudy gets her katana from Las Vegas. ;D SO, KEEP YOUR FINGERS CROSSED! (◡‿◡✿)  
**

**-And, we're out! **

**(Azuky is proud to say that she has co-written over 5k words!)  
**


End file.
